


【红色相簿组】少年回忆

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【红色相簿组】少年回忆

“你们知道吗？我们这所学校的旧校舍后面到了晚上会出现灵异现象。”十束多多良略带神秘地趴在课桌上对着他面前的两个人说。  
“嗯？”正喝着草莓牛奶没听清楚他在说什么的是周防尊。  
草薙出云没兴致地甩了甩手吃着自己面前的便当：“那都是已经毕业的前辈们编出来的故事吧。”  
“很有意思嘛，万一是真的呢？况且灵异现象想想就很心动。”  
“免了吧，旧校舍都已经很久没有翻新了，连学校警卫都不怎么往哪里去。”  
十束拍上周防尊的肩膀：“那今晚我和King去旧校舍探险，草薙哥不想的话可以不用来了。  
周防眨了眨眼睛点了点头：“嗯，可以。”  
“尊，你没必要陪他一起疯。”  
“你要不要来？”周防问他。  
“你们两个都要去吗？”草薙犹豫了一下。“好吧，那我也去……”  
于是到了晚上夜深人静月黑风高时刻，旧校舍破败的大门前三个人手持手电会面。夜色静谧，旧校舍的大楼却显得格外阴森，像是在黑夜中张开大口等待迷途的人类自己走进去的魍魉。  
草薙出云用手电的光扫了一下旧校舍破烂的窗户以及摇摇欲坠的玻璃碴：“真是的，既然不翻新为什么不干脆拆掉啊？晚上也太渗人了……”正说着周防尊从他身后贴过来凑到耳边吹了口气。“噫——！尊，你别吓我啊！”  
周防看他紧张的样子觉得有趣：“草薙，你怕鬼吗？”  
“也、也不是怕鬼……”  
“这样啊。”  
十束人早就已经翻进旧校舍了：“草薙哥，King，你们快点啊。”  
“你什么时候进去的啊！也太快了吧！”  
“在你们还在说话的时候啊。”  
老式教学楼里的地板都尽是裂纹，墙角门缝挂着数层蛛网，窗台上落了一层灰。  
十束走在前面明显兴致很高的样子：“关于旧校舍的灵异现象啊，说是大晚上会看到会移动的火苗。”  
“很遗憾，你说的应该是磷火吧，话说旧校舍这片地曾经就是座坟场，磷火什么的不是很正常么。”草薙和周防走在一起，手指揪着对方的袖子边。  
“嗯嗯，也许是这样。不过亲眼看看才能确定啊。”  
草薙出云现在后悔了，只是现在回头也晚了，叹了口气抓紧周防尊的袖口跟着他们在这废弃的走廊里走。  
“草薙。”周防出声。  
“怎么了，尊？”  
“你拽得有点用力。”  
“啊……是么……”草薙出云稍微调整了一下手上的力度，只是心里还是有点紧张，总之等十束的兴致过了也就可以回去了吧，抬眼看了看走在前面的少年，十束多多良拉开一间教室的门，门长久不动有些难推不过还是划开了道门缝。  
少年举着手电照门里的情况：“Safe 。”  
草薙松了口气。  
旁边一直有注意他动静的周防尊心想草薙莫非是害怕？不自觉地握上了对方的手。  
“啊——！”十束突然大叫起来，草薙出云吓了一跳直接抱紧旁边的周防，双腿微微打颤。  
“King，草薙哥，你们看，这里有株花开了。”  
“别因为看见朵花就大叫啊喂！废弃校舍长草开花什么的不是很常见么！”  
十束回头瞅了他们一眼看到草薙像是树袋熊抱着树干一样挂在周防尊身上。“你们在玩什么？好狡猾啊草薙哥，我也想抱King。”说着也朝周防抱了过去。  
“等等……”周防承受不了两个人的重量被十束多多良扑倒，无奈地敲了敲正满脸笑嘻嘻的“罪魁祸首”。“……快起来。”  
三个人都跌在地上，衣服都蹭到了地面的灰尘变得脏兮兮的，草薙出云率先拍掉身上的尘土：“啊……真是够了，快点回去吧。”  
“唉——探险还没有结束呢。”十束抗议着。  
“别探险了，你们有这个闲心还不如好好学习啊。”  
“草薙哥真像妈妈一样呢。”  
“至少说是关心后辈的前辈吧！臭小鬼！”  
总之探究旧校舍灵异事件不了了之，本来也不存在什么灵异事件，只是少年时的犯蠢回忆之一罢了。

fin.


End file.
